A vast number of financial transactions today involve a transaction card such as a credit card, debit card, stored-value card or automated teller machine (ATM) card. Such cards are typically comprised of plastic. However, a growing number of consumers desire to have a transaction card that has a status element to it such as a weightier card. As a result, a number of card issuers have attempted to manufacture such cards. Some cards have been made of all metal.
However, there are a number of disadvantages associated with such cards including the elevated costs associated with manufacturing and machining such cards and paying the manual labor costs associated with the manufacturing processes for such cards as well as difficulties in personalizing or embossing metal. Hence, there is a need to make an alternative card that satisfies this consumer need but also can be manufactured in a more efficient and cost effective manner.
Furthermore, responsiveness to environmental issues has become more important to consumer segments who use cards. Thus, there is also a need to provide a card that is environmentally friendly for consumers who are advocates of recycling and “green” products. Thus, the transaction instrument of the present invention addresses these unmet needs in the industry.